


Strawberry Kisses

by clydefrogs



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, HELP i've fallen in the stangory hole and i can't escape, M/M, No beta reader, Stangory, They're already dating in this, long haired grego.. we love to see it, my first fic on here!! damn, self indulgent maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydefrogs/pseuds/clydefrogs
Summary: Witnessing the sight of the Brit's smug grin was embarrassing, but he was right. This would be their third month together as a couple, and they still haven't had their first kiss yet. Stan didn't know how to kiss a boy at all, let alone another person.
Relationships: Gregory of Yardale/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Strawberry Kisses

"The first thing you have to do is let your partner know that you're interested in a subtle way." Gregory answered in a soft tone, placing his ungloved hand on the noiret's shoulder. "Though sometimes saying it outright can be easier, it's better to use romantic gestures."

Stan hesitantly nodded, his pupils glancing down the side of his body once he was touched. "Okay, that doesn't seem too hard.." The blonde scooted closer to the other, holding the nervous teen's hand.

"It'll be alright Stanley.. there's a reason you asked me to do this with you, correct?" Gregory's thumb lightly trailed across Stan's palm, the blonde's smile growing with an air of complacency. "Because you want to learn how to kiss me?" 

Witnessing the sight of the Brit's smug grin was embarrassing, but he was right. This would be their third month together as a couple, and they still haven't had their first kiss yet. Stan didn't know how to kiss a boy at all, let alone another person.

His cheeks puffed out in annoyance, shyly looking away from the Brit before focusing somewhere else instead. "Oh, don't act like that Stanley." Gregory teased, playfully rolling his eyes before tilting Stan's chin to look back at him.

"Because you're new to this, I'll use myself as an example. Pay attention to me." 

The brit set his gaze on Stan's lips for a couple of seconds, (in his mind, that felt like forever) his smile going softer before looking back up into the other's icy blue eyes. His light olive toned hand slowly raised up to be gently pressed against Stanley's cheek, the other letting go of his hand & heading to his waist. 

"You're adorable, getting pink in the face just from a couple of touches. That's one of the things I positively adore about you." Gregory praised, caressing his lover's cheek.

Stan grumbled as he felt himself lean into his touch, his eyes wanting to be anywhere except on the boy in front of him. After a few seconds he gave into the pressure, looking Gregory in his gentle brown pupils and really taking in his boyfriend's beauty.

The blonde had a beauty mark located underneath his left eye, which really added to his charm. He wasn't wearing any makeup right now, and honestly he didn't even need it. Stan preferred natural Gregory because he felt like he was seeing the real him.

The noiret listened to the brit's instructions, remembering the thing he did just before opening his mouth. Marsh looked lower, Gregory's lips lining up with his field of vision.

They were a gorgeous shade of pink, shiny from the gloss he applied earlier this morning. And thank God for it because they looked so soft. He had to squint a little, but Stan noticed an even smaller beauty mark underneath his bottom lip.

Gregory leaned in and kissed his cheek, staying there for about two seconds before pulling away. Stan's heart practically skipped a beat once his assumption was proven true, they were extremely soft.

"After you set the scene to be romantic, and you know you both are interested, the second step is to slowly press your lips against theirs and make sure that the both of you enjoy it." 

Stan gulped in hesitation, before quickly getting himself together. He leaned forward, kissing the blondie on the lips but unable to keep them there in time for it to truly be enjoyable. In a panic, he closed his eyes in fear that he did something wrong.

"Li,,Like that?"

"..."

After not hearing him say a response, he began to grow worried. "Babe? Did I do it right?" Marsh opened one of his eyes, the other immediately doing the same.

Gregory sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face, his fingers lightly hovering above his lips. His cheeks were dusted with a shade of red, the heat coming from them almost overwhelming. He snapped out of his trance, a stupid smile creeping onto his face.

"Mhm," The blonde hummed, nodding his head. "but you pulled away so early.. I wanted it to last." He replied in a sad tone, his lips pouting out on purpose. 

While the other was talking, he couldn't get enough of the fruity sensation on his tongue. Stan licked his lips, realizing that some kind of lip product must have rubbed off when they kissed. The raven wrapped his arms around the brit's shoulders, said brit raising an eyebrow towards Stan in surprise. Gregory immediately followed with enveloping his boyfriend in his arms once more, that cherished smile appearing again. 

"I know how to do it now, I think.." Stan muttered more confidently, holding the visionary's face with a gentle touch. The blonde had done the same thing earlier, but it had an entirely different effect on himself.

His hazel eyes practically lit to a brighter shade, unable to keep his mouth from making an o shape in hopes of receiving another smooch. It was cute, really.. seeing the normally composed boy get so whiny and happy from receiving affection.

Stan shut his eyes as he leaned forward again, this time actually staying on the other's lips. He enjoyed hearing the squeal in his throat when they finally kissed. 

The red bow that made his ponytail was carefully taken off, Gregory's long golden locks flowing over his shoulders. As they were intertwined, Marsh took his sweet, sweet time in running his fingers through each and every strand. He knew that the blonde loved having his hair played with. 

A couple of minutes later, a need for air was mutual, Stan almost gasping for it when they both pulled away. 

The brit pulled his boyfriend closer, gently resting his forehead against his own. "That was lovely, you must be a very fast learner." Gregory cooed. Both of their noses rubbed up against each other, the tickling sensation making the raven giggle. 

"No, not really." Stanley replied, twirling a piece of hair around his finger. "But,, my teacher is so gorgeous I didn't have a choice but to listen." He stole another kiss from the enchanted boy, using the tip of his tongue to appreciate the strawberry flavour.

"Is that a new lip gloss or something?"

"Aww, you noticed. I heard you mention before that you liked strawberries, so I thought it would be fitting to wear once you asked your darling little question." 

"It's so sweet..."

Gregory moved away from Stan, standing up and stretching his arms out. He winced at the light noise of his joints cracking, but felt more saddened at the disappearance of his love's warmth. Stanley frowned, patiently waiting for him to finish.

He was about to say something before Gregory came back to the couch, laying down sideways with his head resting on the football player's lap. 

He had that glazed look in his mascara stained eyes, whenever sleepiness hit him they had soft gaze instead of a piercing one. The blonde blinked, yawning and snuggling up against Stan's stomach. 

"Sweet lipgloss for such a sweet boy.." He mumbled, finding a comfortable position before drifting off. 

Stan pet Gregory's head like he was a cat, gently moving his hand up and down his curls. They had the scent of refreshing lavender. He tucked one behind his ear, letting Bellarose take a well deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> my attention span went batshit off the walls with this one but it was worth it!! this was pretty fun to write, and thank you craig for helping me out with ideas


End file.
